


Am I Enough?

by Gray_skies_and_pink_clouds



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, This was for a gift exchange, and i dont ship moxiety so i hope it is ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_skies_and_pink_clouds/pseuds/Gray_skies_and_pink_clouds
Summary: This is a gift for @firekitten on tumblr, for the Sanders Sides spring fling. "Angsty Virgil and cute Patton"Virgil deals with alot of self worth issues, good thing he has a good boyfriend who loves and cares for him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 15





	Am I Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short fic, but whatever. I dont ship moxiety so i tried my best, I might have failed and I am sorry.

Patton walked into his and his boyfriend's room, Virgil was face down on his floor. Patton slipped onto the floor with Virgil. They sat like that for a while, Patton on his back staring at the ceiling while Virgil lied on his back with his eyes closed. 

Finally Virgil spoke up, "You love me right? Like you're not just here cause you're nice?"

Patton shifted on his side to stare at his boyfriend, "Of course I love you, why wouldn't I? You are the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for!"

"Well it just feels like I'm always holding you back when you could be doing so much without always having to take care of me" This is what Virgil had been worrying about for the past three hours, he was just holding Patton back when he deserved so much better.

Virgil didn't realize that Patton had started talking, he was talking about different things they did together, "Like last week when I was backing cookies and I screwed up and you helped me clean up while I cried. Or when you went to that concert with me even though you didn't like the band. Or how you always go on walks with me, or.."

Patton went on and on as Virgil slowly looked up at his boyfriend. Patton had a huge smile on his face recalling all of the random mishaps they have gotten themselves into.

Virgil wasn't listening, well he was trying but how could he focus if his adorable boyfriend had these adorable wrinkles around his eyes. And the way his head nodded when he talked as he bounced up and down. Virgil wasn't sure when the both of them had sat up and gotten so close, but he wasn't complaining. 

Patton stopped and looked at his boyfriend, head slightly tilted in confusion. "What are you thinking about?" Patton quizzed.

"Just how adorable you are," Virgil responded, shifting closer.

Patton blushed slightly as their lips met. Patton always felt so warm and this kiss was no exception. They melted into each other. 

Virgil would still question for many more years, his whole actually. But he would get better, he would learn to deal with the thoughts with the best person at his side. When he slipped back into that mindspace Patton was always there to help him with cuddles, kisses, and just his adorable self.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comment and Kudos!


End file.
